Object Town/Episodes
Season 1 Pilot The characters of Inanimate Insanity and Battle for Dream Island meet for the first time on an island they name Object Island after their respective shows both get cancelled. Age of Stupidity Firey makes the face of inventing when he invents a back-scratcher that can scratch any part of your body, much to Coiny's jealousy. Meanwhile, Paintbrush tries to do tai-chi. But it's hard to stay calm when Lightbulb keeps bugging him/her about how Firey's "everything-scratchers" are catching on in the market. Finally, Paintbrush decides to take action and tries to put Firey's everything scratchers out of business. Trial and Error Test Tube builds a super computer which proves to be smarter than her. Meanwhile, Leafy tries to help Microphone with her self-control. But this proves to be a tough mission. A Halloween Headache Halloween has arrived, and everyone is getting all warmed up for all the frighteningly fun tricks and treats. That is, except for poor Balloon, who's so scared out of his britches, that he's decided to shut himself out for the entire night. Meanwhile, Lightbulb tries to obtain Halloween cookies at Firey and Leafy's Halloween party, but to no avail. And meanwhile again, Coiny talks Suitcase into helping him crash the party. It's the Great Turducken, Firey! After believing a false story Nickel told them about a magic turducken that gives you stuffing, Leafy and Suitcase try to get Firey to believe in the fictitious character. Meanwhile, MePhone lets Toilet help prepare for the big Thanksgiving feast by guarding the food so no hungry gravy-loving raccoons can eat it all. And meanwhile again, Teddy Bear tries to ruin the whole celebration (and prove that she is indeed evil) by planting a bomb in the turkey, and Paintbrush and OJ are the only ones who can stop her! Christmastime in Object Town It's Christmas time on Object Island, and everyone is getting into the holiday spirit. Except Teddy Bear, who wants to ruin Christmas for everyone! A la Dr. Seuss' "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"! Meanwhile, Firey and Leafy try to get eachother the perfect Christmas gift a la "The Gift of the Magi". And meanwhile again, Knife decides to be a jerk anyway because "why not?" So Paintbrush, OJ, and Balloon (as the ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Future respectively) try to teach him a lesson with the help of a dream machine built by Test Tube. A la Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol". Dawn of the Hang Glider pt. 1 In this special two-part episode, it's Firey's birthday and everyone's invited! (except Coiny and Flower of course) And while secrets are being kept, others are revealed. A lot of drama ensues, and it turns out somebody's in love! It's a two-parter. And that makes it special. So there. Dawn of the Hang Glider pt. 2 In the thrilling conclusion of the two-part season finale, Leafy is still too shy to talk about her feelings, Paintbrush's gender is still undisclosed, even though everyone keeps asking him/her and it's getting really, REALLY annoying, and we still don't know who got Firey a hang glider for his birthday. Season 2 Taco comes to Town Taco comes to Object Island after she's released from prison and swears she's changed her ways. But OJ and Balloon are suspicious that she's up to something. Category:Object Town Category:Episodes Category:Object Town Episodes